A card game apparatus in which a card game is executed by a computer has been developed. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-013471 A discloses a game apparatus configured so that a state of a table game such as baccarat on a dealer's game table is photographed by a photographing camera and delivered to a plurality of participant terminals via a network, and result information and dividend information about the game is managed by a management server.
Here, in a card game such as baccarat actually played in a casino, there may be a case where an outcome of a game on which a lot of money is bet is decided by a score (a number) recorded on one card. In such a situation, a user who has bet a lot of money slowly turns over a card that decides an outcome of a game from a state that the card is laid down so that a score is not seen, by bending an end of the card while praying that good luck will come. From such a state of the motion, the motion of turning over a card while bending the card is referred to as a “squeeze motion”. For example, in Specification of U.S. Pat. No. 7,758,425, in order to provide an image of this “squeeze motion”, a virtual image of a virtually displayed card being turned over from an end is provided by detecting a continuous contact motion on a touch screen by a user (FIG. 4a). If such a system is used, it becomes possible to simulate the “squeeze motion” on an image of a virtually realistic card. By introducing the system especially into a casino, it is possible to give a user a feeling of anticipation similar to the case of using real cards.